<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Again by AIMRWV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865689">You Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIMRWV/pseuds/AIMRWV'>AIMRWV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Deal With It, Drug Use, Drugs, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, M/M, Party, Piercings, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis, Tattoos, Top!Minho, Top!Taemin, Yes there is no bottom in this story, romcom?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIMRWV/pseuds/AIMRWV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin works as a party photographer next to his studies. Week by week he watches his fellow students get wasted and making mistakes they don't remember. Week by week he sees Choi Minho do drugs. Week by week he sees Choi Minho flirt with anything that has legs. That is until the latter, for some reason, chooses him as his new target.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Minho/Lee Taemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Summer of SHINee Round 2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was made for a "Summer of SHINee" - Event based on the following Prompt:</p><p>#394: Minho is the famous jock / playboy. Taemin is a photographer. Taemin sees Minho flirting with girls at every party he goes as a photographer. But he never expected this playboy to flirt with him.</p><p>It turned out to be more grungy and sexy than "romcom/fluff" - to whoever gave the prompt: I am sorry. I was inspired and got carried away. OTL (Sorry if you are 14...)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dim light, chatting people, loud music, a cloud of smoke hanging in the air. Nothing Taemin wasn’t used to. With his camera, he walked through the groups of people who kept drinking, not knowing when it was time to stop. The things he saw were spectacular. Due to the fact that he was sober for most of the evening while everyone was boozed, he took notice of happenings all over the place. People throwing up over their date, any kind of fall you can imagine, embarrassing moments of people walking in on each other, groping accidents as well as fist fights among friends. He had seen many things and captured each and every single one.</p><p>Taemin was hired to take pictures of the guests in their good moments and those were the ones the organiser received in the end. The more interesting shots, he collected in a hidden folder on his laptop. He had pictures of many people in there. Pictures of moments they probably forgot. Pictures of situations that should never see the light of the day.</p><p>The parties he was called to, were happening almost every single week and for him it was a perfect opportunity to make some side money. Some were private house-parties, others were bigger organized by the student council and from time to time he was a substitute for the photographer of a nearby club.</p><p>There was a variety of people frequenting especially house-parties. Most of them were either overly attractive men who have found their worth in the number of women, or in some cases even men, they could take home - or women who had the same goal.</p><p>Among these regulars, Choi Minho was probably the most well-known. The tall economics student stood out at every party he went to and Taemin had found pleasure in sneaking pictures of him when the latter wasn’t looking. He wasn’t especially interested in him as a person, but he made a very good model with his grungy look that mostly came from the shitty tattoos and the overly exposing V-neck shirts he tended to wear.</p><p>It couldn’t hurt to be in the possession of embarrassing pictures of the most popular playboy on campus. Someday they might come in handy. And if not, they were still fun to look at.</p><p>“Can you take a picture of us?” A girl asked and Taemin smiled.</p><p>“Of course, that’s what I am here for.” He said and took a few pictures, checking with the group if they liked them.</p><p>“When are you off?” one of them asked afterwards, staying close to him as her friends left to get more drinks.</p><p>“I am booked until 2am. If your offer still stands then, come and find me.” Taemin said with a smirk and walked away to get a few more shots of the people by the balcony.</p><p>He was approached from time to time and there was no reason to decline. He liked sex, and to him it didn’t really matter what gender the other person had. Both were equally interesting and had their own benefits.</p><p>Today it would be this woman moaning beneath him. Two weeks ago, it was a boy he picked up at the semester-end party.</p><p>As the night got older, people got drunker and Taemin started observing the more interesting scenes. Among them one, that could get the subjects of it in actual trouble. Despite Marijuana being highly illegal in Korea, he was able to sneak a picture of Choi Minho and Song Yeojun smoking pot in the lavatory.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> “Did that photographer just take a picture of us?” Yeojun asked Minho who started laughing. He had just inhaled deeply, and the other’s words were not making a lot of sense. His face was funny though. The eyebrows were crooked.</p><p>“What photographer?”</p><p>“The one that is always around. I don’t know his name.”</p><p>Minho just shrugged. He had never cared much about people like that. He then held out the joint to his friend, but the latter didn’t take it.</p><p>“What is with you tonight?” he asked, slightly annoyed. They came here to have fun. Why was the other being a party pooper?</p><p>“I think the photographer took a picture of us smoking in here. I don’t want to get in trouble.”</p><p>“Are you even sure he got a good shot? You might have seen wrong. We’re quite boozed.”</p><p>The seriousness of the situation slowly getting to Minho, he started to worry as well. If the picture got into the host’s hands, they could be in serious trouble. He might report them he might call the cops. His clouded mind easily panicked.</p><p>“What do we do?” Minho asked a few minutes later when they extinguished the doobie and hid the remaining half of it well in the pocket of his jacket. “We can’t just take is camera and look for the picture.”</p><p>“Just ask him if he took one.” Yeojun said and shrugged.</p><p>“Are you fucking stupid?” Minho said, trying to gather his thoughts. “We don’t even know if he saw us, even less if he took a picture. What if in the end he gets to know because WE tell him we smoked a J?”</p><p>Minho was annoyed. Why did parties even have to have a photographer? Nothing good was coming from it.</p><p>“Get him drunk then. Take him home and get the camera. If there is a picture you can even delete it.”</p><p>“Why don’t you just do that?” The last thing he wanted was to waste his evening by chasing after some dude he had never paid any attention to. Because that meant: he wasn’t attractive. Minho always had his eyes open for fresh meat.</p><p>“I have a girlfriend.”</p><p>“So, I have to give up my night just to delete a picture off a camera?”</p><p>“Unless you want to end up in jail, I guess you do.”</p><p>Minho sighed. His vision was slightly blurred but the situation didn’t leave him with much of a choice.</p><p>“Let me look at him first. If he is ugly, no way I will do this.”</p><p>“You’ve never looked at him? I guess he isn’t flashy enough to impress the great Choi Minho.” Yeojun said while raising his hands and gesturing intensely.</p><p>“Fuck you.” Minho punched his friend in the side.</p><p>“Over there.” Yeojun pointed towards the bar where a brown-haired guy was just taking a picture of a couple who was posing with their drinks. – What a boring job, Minho thought as he waited for the photographer to turn around.</p><p>When he finally did, Minho was pleasantly surprised. He was good looking. Not overly manly, not overly feminine, just a really balanced mix. Boring? Yes. But not unattractive now that he mustered him.</p><p>The photographer shouldn’t be too hard to wrap around his finger. In fact, he looked quite timid, friendly but not that confident. When he saw the latter sit down at the bar a few minutes later – presumably to take a break – Minho knew this was the perfect moment to make his move. He went to the bathroom for a second to check on his looks, washing his face with cold water to maybe get some of the booze out of his system. At least his eyes weren’t that red anymore. His hair was messy on his head, just how he liked it.</p><p>Then, with one last look towards his friend who was making out with his girl, he approached the smaller male who was currently drinking a glass of colourless liquid.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The water was exactly what Taemin needed. It cleared his mind a little. This party especially was extremely loud, and he was tired. Or maybe, he was just dehydrated. Because after one glass he drank three more leaving the last one standing in front of him while he checked his messages.</p><p>“Gin Tonic I assume?” A voice said next to him and he lifted his head, only to look into Choi Minho’s reddish eyes.</p><p>Before Taemin could answer, the tall male continued: “I am also assuming this seat isn’t taken.”</p><p>“And what makes you think it isn’t?” Taemin said, not really understanding why THE Choi Minho was suddenly interested in talking to him.</p><p>“You are here to work; I doubt you have a date with you.” Minho smirked and held out his hand. “I am Minho and what is your name, handsome?”</p><p>Taemin almost gagged. This kind of treatment was exactly why he mostly stayed away from people like him.</p><p>“Call me what you want. I am not here to fool around with the likes of you.”</p><p>“The LIKES of me?!” Minho exclaimed, pretending to be hurt but Taemin didn’t mind him. He drank the last bit of water in his glass as if it were a Soju shot and got up.</p><p>“What do I have to do to make you stay?” the taller said in a melodic tone. </p><p>“Do less drugs. It is frying your brain.” The moment he said this, he saw a flash in Minho’s eyes. His hunch was correct. He was here for the photo. This meant he could have a little fun tonight. Taemin knew men like Minho, they will do much to get what they want. He wondered how far the taller would go before giving up.</p><p>“If my brain is fried, then how do you explain all the scenarios running through my head right now?”</p><p>“Scenarios of what?” Taemin asked, not quite following the boozed male’s train of thought.</p><p>“Scenarios of you moaning beneath me.” Minho whispered, so low it was only barely audible. The seductive words were accompanied by a smirk. The smirk of someone who knew how to use their face to affect their prey just the right way.</p><p>Even though Taemin knew what Minho was planning from the start, he hadn’t expected this amount of bluntness so early on.</p><p>If he could be bold, so could Taemin. Though he had been phased for a split second, his lips soon pulled into a smile that wasn’t too far from the smirk Minho was still wearing.</p><p>“Oh boy.” He said, accompanied by a sympathetic look. “I don’t think your junior” Taemin’s hands touched Minho’s crotch unasked. “can get your desired reaction out of me.”</p><p>With these words, he left Choi Minho sitting on the improvised barstool, eyes wide as he tried to understand what just had happened.</p><p>Minho was a lot easier to handle than he expected. With a small chuckle, Taemin went back to doing his job, constantly waiting for the tall male to approach him again. The latter probably thought he didn’t see him lurking around but Taemin was very attentive – he didn’t miss the looks Minho gave him. If there was one thing Taemin was sure of, it was that the night was nowhere near over.</p><p>Despite looking forward to spending his night with the pretty girl from before, he was more than tempted to spend the night with Choi Minho. See what the hype was about. Maybe see the self-poked tattoo again he captured the making off. Taemin was pretty damn sure that anchor did not hold up well.</p><p>“Can you take a picture of me?” The now familiar voice of Choi Minho filled his right ear. Taemin turned around in surprise, only to see the other merely inches away from his face, a confident smirk on his face. Taemin nodded professionally.</p><p>“Sure. Do something.” He said pointing his camera at Minho’s stand after he made a few steps back.</p><p>“Not here.” The taller closed the space between them again, bringing his lips close to Taemin’s ear once more. “I was thinking of a place more private.”</p><p>After those words were spoken, Minho nibbled on his ear for a second, making shivers run down the photographer’s spine. It has been a while since someone was up for a game like this and it excited him. Minho being shaped like a Greek god didn’t make the situation any easier either. He couldn’t help but be affected.</p><p>“Oh yeah? What were you thinking?” Taemin said after a few seconds of silence – building up tension.</p><p>“There is a third floor. I got the keys.”</p><p>Taemin raised an eyebrow. There seemed to be perks to being Choi Minho.</p><p>“You have five minutes. Flash me.” Taemin agreed after waiting a little once more. He loved seeing the usually cool male tap his feet as he waited for his answer.</p><p>The way upstairs was short, and Minho proved he didn’t lie about the possession of the key. He opened the door and entered a loft. Taemin wasn’t surprised that there was one in this building but in the end he hadn’t suspected the plain door to hide such a beautiful room.</p><p>“Did I promise too much?” Minho asked and Taemin shrugged.</p><p>“Let’s take your picture then.”</p><p>“I expected a little more excitement.” The taller admitted and squinted his eyes.</p><p>“Then give me something to be excited about.” Taemin teased and Minho seemed to understand because his hands started opening the buttons of his shirt.</p><p>Taemin let him open a few before he intervened. “I meant lighting.”</p><p>“Are you playing with me?” Minho asked and Taemin was impressed. Despite how regularly he smoked weed, he wasn’t slow witted.</p><p>“I don’t know, am I?” The smaller said and captured Minho’s expression on camera.  “To be fair, you are just here for the picture I took of you guys in the lavatory.”</p><p>Taemin knew he was right, but Minho didn’t look very fazed.</p><p>“Are you going to do your job now and take a picture of me?” the taller just answered and sat down on one of the leather couches.</p><p>“Sure, it’s what we are here for, isn’t it?” Taemin teased, knowing that Minho had had different plans when he offered to come up here.</p><p>Again, he didn’t get a reply from the other who used the time to take off his shirt.  Taemin, at this point, was still fighting himself. He didn’t particularly like the handsome man but the desire to have sex with him was big. Even more now, as Taemin could fully examine the latter’s built upper body.</p><p>There was a Megan Fox tattoo on his ribcage and, what surprised Taemin even more, a piercing on his bellybutton. This had to have been a dare he lost, because if there was one thing that didn’t match Minho’s personality at all, it was the white gemstone that tangled from the metal of the piercing.</p><p>Despite the piercing looking slightly out of place, the whole of Minho’s appearance fit together perfectly, the grungy tattoos also on his arms, together with his messy hair, the abs and golden skin all built up the other’s personality even more. Giving him the feel of a nineties Rockstar that spend most of his time either drunk or high. Fitting to that, the phrase “Sex, Drugs and Rock’n Roll” decorated his left shoulder.</p><p>“How about you stop staring and do what we are here for?” Minho said with a smirk on his face, knowing exactly how he affected other people.</p><p>“You are not taking off your pants? Embarrassed?” Taemin countered. Judging from Minho’s reaction he suspected that he hit a nerve. Like after his earlier comment about his privates, Minho looked uncomfortable this time as well.</p><p>“Why would I be?”  </p><p>“That’s not something I know.” The photographer shrugged. “Pants on then?”</p><p>“As long as you wear yours, I surely won’t remove mine.”</p><p>Of course, Taemin accepted the provocation and put his camera aside to get rid of his pants. He had nothing to be ashamed of, nudity didn’t faze him much. When he was standing there in his briefs and shirt, he observed Minho’s reaction once more. High people didn’t control their emotions as much as sober people and it was so satisfying to see the sudden build of desire in the tall male’s face.</p><p>While his gaze never left Taemin’s legs, Minho also removed his pants, now sitting on the couch covered by nothing but his underwear. It also revealed two more tattoos. One Taemin had known about ever since a party half a year ago where with a needle and ink, Minho had poked an anchor into his left thigh. The other one was a little more surprising.</p><p>Beneath the hem of Minho’s very low hanging briefs, Taemin could make out bold letters that were not yet visible enough for him to read what was written there. As he felt the taller’s eyes on him though, he tried not to stare too much and got to work.</p><p>“Now, let’s get some, actually good pictures of you.” The photographer said while taking his position. “Lift your head boy.”</p><p>Taemin didn’t comment on the obvious outline of Minho’s junior which seemed to be below average in size from what he could see. Instead he gave the latter a few directions, telling him how he should pose so he could get the best shot possible. He wasn’t an evil person and he was conscious of his job, therefore approaching it as professionally as possible – which included not making Minho’s dick the main attraction of the picture. He noticed fast that it was probably the only thing he was insecure about. No need to point it out.</p><p>“You’re hot.” Taemin said at one point, smirking behind his camera.</p><p>“You’re surprised?”</p><p>“Not really, you make a great model.”</p><p>“You’re surprised?” Minho asked again, while chuckling a little – Taemin capturing the other’s laugh on camera. “You are not too bad yourself, I wonder why I never laid eyes on you before.”</p><p>Taemin put his camera aside and looked at the sitting male, raising an eyebrow. He had seen Choi Minho flirt with anything that moved but never had he expected him to flirt with him unironically. Before, Taemin strongly believed that he was just here to get rid of the picture he shot earlier, but now he sounded surprisingly sincere. What if he actually meant what he said this time?</p><p>“Cat got your tongue?” Minho teased when the photographer didn’t say anything.</p><p>“No, just a little baffled. You sound surprisingly sincere.”</p><p>“What makes you believe I am not? You are very attractive. And you have fire. I like that.”</p><p>“You can easily burn yourself then.” Taemin gave back, taking a few more shots, to get Minho to shut up while he was thinking. He hadn’t expected to get this affected. He wasn’t usually like this. Taemin adored games especially when it was added to sexual tension – of that, there was plenty. The air between them was sizzling with it, and he was sure Minho could feel it too.</p><p>“Guess I am ready to take that risk.” The taller male said in a short break.</p><p>It took Taemin a few seconds to reply, once more using directions as a way to make time. The plan had been to play with Minho a little, get away and spend the night with the pretty girl from before. Having sex with playboy no.1 wasn’t part of his plan, but it was tempting. So tempting it was almost scary. Should he really give Minho the satisfaction of getting what he wants? He wanted to see the latter left hanging so badly. Maybe one more step wouldn’t hurt. Maybe it would even add to it.</p><p>“Are you clean?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>“Move over.” Taemin said, knowing exactly what he wanted. He put the camera to the side, placed it on a small table before walking to the couch Minho was sitting on, now upright on one side of it.</p><p>“You listen well.” he commented as he sat down next to the taller.</p><p>“I hope you do too.”</p><p>“Depends.”</p><p>Taemin easily ended the conversation with one single word and his hand which he placed directly onto Minho’s dick. It was easier to find now as it had grown a little, bulging against the tight underwear. He smirked. The taller seemed to be into the teasing, he most definitely picked up the sexual tension just as intensely as he had. Otherwise Taemin couldn’t explain the other’s erection.</p><p>He was feeling Minho up through the soft fabric, running his fingers along the short shaft. Even though Taemin was pretty sure it wasn’t fully erect yet, he was still a little surprised. Everything had pointed towards it, but he still hadn’t expected Choi Minho, the man with such a loud personality, such a huge body in general, to be so far below average down there.</p><p>Not that it mattered at all. The only thing he wondered was why it wasn’t common knowledge that Choi Minho wasn’t big. Usually gossip like that travelled fast.</p><p>The situation didn’t leave much more time to think as Minho removed his underwear and was leaning back. Taemin smirked, the latter was obviously used to be in this position, not only because of the natural way he acted but also because of the black lettering that spelled “TASTE ME” right over his crotch. Who was he to disappoint THE Choi Minho?</p><p>His dick was pretty, despite being small in length and width, the crown was very defined and of a surprisingly dark colour. On a second look it seemed unproportionally wide for the shaft - a fact that created an interesting contrast. He played with it for a while, rubbing it to its fully erect state with three fingers before paying some special attention to the area where the shaft was connected to the head – there Minho seemed to be extra sensitive because just the slightest tough was followed by a soft moan or at least a deep inhale.</p><p>“Is this all I get? A handjob?”</p><p>“What do you want? A footjob?” Taemin joked and Minho shook his head.</p><p>“I would prefer to have your lips down there. I am assuming you can read?”</p><p>“What makes you think I want to suck you off?”</p><p>Minho shrugged. “Just a hunch.”</p><p>Taemin knew the latter was right. He loved giving blowjobs, especially when the dick of interest wasn’t big enough to make him gag. He still didn’t understand how people could like almost throwing up on their partner’s horse-dick. He preferred to hold a dick in his mouth without having troubles breathing or constantly fighting his gag-reflex. A penis below average, he was able to fully enjoy, licking the saltiness, feeling the weight of it on his tongue.</p><p>Without hesitating, a few seconds after Minho had spoken, the photographer bent down to do what he was asked to. He licked over the velvety skin, while cupping the other’s testicles with one hand, the other placed on Minho’s hipbone.</p><p>Taemin was teasing Minho's crown, licking up the precum that oozed out of the small hole on top. It amused him how the older was reacting to his touch. Of course, it was partly the drugs that changed perception of pleasure but despite that, Taemin hadn't expected Minho to be this vocal.</p><p>Minho was loud. Really loud and Taemin liked it. Again, he thought about how great it would be to have sex with the taller. How amazing it would be to hear him moan below him like this. The thought left his mind again soon, it being busy with the present. Minho wasn’t rushing him, and even though he had promised himself to tease Minho for a little longer, he grew impatient. There were no rules to this game, so he did what felt right, engulfing the hot member in its entirety, his nose buried in Minho’s pubic hair.</p><p>It was obvious that the taller was well groomed, though he wasn’t shaved completely, he was trimmed beautifully, the smell manly but mixed with cologne. He smelled delicious. He also tasted delicious. Choi Minho was delicious, Taemin concluded as he hollowed his cheeks to suck the penis in further.</p><p>Bobbing his head up and down, he enjoyed the feeling of balls against his chin, the dick on his tongue and his nose in pubic hair. He noticed Minho getting a little restless and was reminded that he hadn’t been planning on finishing the taller off.</p><p>Around five or six minutes into the blowjob, he detached his mouth from Minho's erection.</p><p>"I gotta go." He said as he wiped his mouth, cleaning of the remaining spit and precum from his lips.</p><p>"You are going to leave me like this?" Minho complained "finish me off."</p><p>"Sorry my company is waiting downstairs." Taemin said, standing up from the couch to grab his pants.</p><p>Minho laughed.</p><p>"Company? I am the only company you need tonight."</p><p>Taemin raised an eyebrow. As much as he was tempted to accept the offer, he really didn’t want to play into Minho’s plan of getting the photograph. Also, knowing the vibes he got from the tall male, he guessed it wouldn't work out between them. This being a much more basic incompatibility than his dislike of giving Choi Minho what he wanted.</p><p>"I don't think you can be the company I want." Taemin said and took his camera while Minho pressed his erection back into the pants he was currently putting on.</p><p>"Wow. I don't think I have ever had anyone tell me I am not the company they want. I am hurt." He said pretending to be affected by Taemin's words. Something told Taemin it wasn't all pretend though. He obviously hurt the handsome man's ego.</p><p>"If you believe I don't know how to use it, I can reassure you no one ever left my bed unsatisfied."  Minho said and Taemin shook his head. For a second, he felt bad for the taller male. He didn’t like to assume things, but the way Minho said this wasn’t all that cocky and he wondered if the latter had had bad experiences before.</p><p>"This isn't about your size. I am fully aware that it doesn't matter." Taemin said reassuringly and smiled at Minho, showing his sincerity.</p><p>“Then why?” Minho asked and stood up to follow the leaving photographer.</p><p>“Do you like to take it in the butt?” Minho wrinkled his forehead, not answering. “I guessed so.” Taemin then answered his question himself. “Me neither.” He then stated and opened the door, leaving the tall male standing there.</p><p>“I will see you around, Choi Minho.” Taemin said over his shoulder as he descended the stairs.</p><p>“YOU!” Choi Minho shouted after him and Taemin turned around only to see the taller male with his lip pulled down and a middle finger raised. The inside of his lip clearly spelled the words “Fuck you”. The younger just chuckled and left. He had to admit that was kind of funny. What a great way to use a lip tattoo.</p><p> </p><p>Though his immediate reaction was quick-witted, Minho was actually left baffled with his raging hard-on. This had never happened to him. To be left behind like this didn’t feel good. The reason why he went after the photographer in the first place was long forgotten, buried somewhere between his intoxication and the embarrassment he felt from being rejected in the most confusing way ever.</p><p>The rest of the night wasn’t enjoyable anymore – that was, until he saw smaller leaving the party with a girl. Maybe he was straight? That could be a reason for the rejection. Despite knowing that especially the blowjob he received didn’t fit into the picture of the photographer not being sexually interested in men, he set his mind to it. It was an easy explanation. It didn’t hurt his ego.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Yeojun called him early in the morning, waking him up from his un restless sleep. He was asking how it went down last night and if he deleted the picture.</p><p>He hadn’t.  </p><p>“Yeah sure. I deleted it.” He lied, reassuring his friend while realizing the awful situation was that he was in.</p><p>“Good. I really don’t want to be made accountable if he makes that picture public.”</p><p>Minho nodded and then ended the call, mumbling a few words. How was he supposed to get out of this? As much as he despised it, he would have to approach the photographer again, this time really getting rid of the picture.</p><p> </p><p>The next time he encountered the man of interest was at an open-air event. He spotted the photographer near one of the food stands and approached him without thinking twice, leaving his boys who were sitting in a circle handing around a tin box of snus.</p><p>“Hey! Sorry, do you have a moment?” Minho called out when he was close enough that the other could hear him.</p><p>“You again?” He said, raising an eyebrow. “What do you want?”</p><p>“Your name. You never told me.” Minho answered and observed the smaller’s lips pull into a smirk.</p><p>“What makes you think I want you to know my name?”</p><p>Minho rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Fine. Leave it then.”</p><p>“Why did you come over?”</p><p>“Can you delete the picture you took last week?” Minho got straight to the point – talking around the bush did definitely not do any good it just left more opportunities for the other to turn around his words.</p><p>“And what do I gain from that?” the photographer said, waiting for an offer.</p><p>“Depends on what you want.”</p><p>“That’s a big offer.”</p><p>Minho shrugged. At this point, he didn’t care anymore. He wasn’t gonna back down this time. His pride would never let him lose to the other a second time.</p><p>“Hit me.” He said and crossed his arms, walking closer.</p><p>“Honestly, the only place that picture will be at is a folder on my laptop. I have no intention of publishing it, nor the slightest interest in getting you into trouble.”</p><p>“Common give me something. My friend wants the picture gone and I am not keen on having it exist either.” Minho answered a little annoyed. Why was it so hard to make a deal with this man?</p><p>“Let me add the pictures I took of you to my portfolio.”</p><p>Minho’s face darkened. So they actually took those pictures? Memories had been mushed together and he hadn’t been sure if those pictures really existed. He had hoped they didn’t</p><p>“Portfolio?”</p><p>“Pretty much every photographer has a portfolio they have to send in when applying for jobs. The pictures turned out very good so I would be stoked to add them to my collection. I would have contacted you at some point anyway.” The photographer shrugged his shoulders and waited for Minho to give him an answer.</p><p>“Do what you want, I want to see you delete the picture though.” He answered pretending to be completely unaffected. He wasn’t a pussy, especially not in front of this guy.</p><p>“It’s a deal then.”</p><p>“Give me your phone number.” Minho said and the photographer raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“This is not gonna work out between us, I thought I made it clear.”</p><p>“You’re not into guys, I get it. But also, you think a little too highly of yourself, I was asking to arrange a meeting to delete the picture. I am doubting you have your laptop with you.”</p><p>“As a matter of fact, I do. Meet me by the bar in two hours.”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin watched as Minho walked back to his friends. That had been an interesting encounter. So, Minho thought he was straight? He chuckled. It didn’t surprise him that the other tried to explain his behaviour in a way that didn’t hurt his ego. He decided not to clear up the situation, after all, he had just gotten the allowance to use the photographs he took of the gorgeous man.</p><p>He hadn’t expected too much of the pictures he took that night if he was honest. The sole reason why he had taken them was to play with his model. Only while choosing pictures to send to the organizer did he look at them more closely and had found quite the liking in many of them.</p><p>It went so far that he even edited them and got them ready to put them in his online portfolio when he realized he couldn’t post them without Minho’s permission. It was kind of funny how easy it turned out to be, to get said permission. For some reason, Taemin had expected Minho to be more sensitive or timid about the issue. Especially after finding out he wasn’t that confident in his lower parts – not that they were particularly visible, but Minho didn’t know that. He was indeed a proud man. Not giving two fucks about who saw him naked - it seemed.</p><p>Two hours later, he was waiting for the tall male near the bar as he had announced, holding his bag with the laptop and his camera by his side. He had asked the event manager if he could get home early and the other agreed, knowing there was a second person hired to take pictures. People were slowly leaving so it was manageable alone.</p><p>Minho walked over, looking surprisingly sober, Taemin noticed. He was used to seeing the older either with hooded or red eyes.</p><p>“You look strangely sober.” He commented when Minho reached him.</p><p>“How can I properly register you keep your word if I am completely wasted?” The latter said and tilted his head.</p><p>He looked surprisingly cute with his big eyes waiting for Taemin to answer.</p><p>“You have a point there. Good for you.”</p><p>Together they walked to a quieter place and were lucky enough that someone just left a bench – hence they even had a place to sit.</p><p>Taemin then opened the laptop and they waited next to each other, completely silent until Minho spoke up.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Lee Taemin.” He said and smirked as he looked at the younger with a teasing spark in his eyes.</p><p>“I thought you didn’t know my name?”</p><p>As an answer, Minho pointed at the laptop screen which showed the start screen, waiting for Lee Taemin to enter his passcode.</p><p>“Well played.”</p><p>Taemin successfully typed in a ridiculously long password and Minho watched how he maneuvered through several empty folders until he found the one he was looking for. It wasn’t titled anything really, just a random combination of letters that didn’t make any sense.</p><p>Minho was instantly intrigued.</p><p>“What kind of folder is this?” he asked as he tried to catch a glimpse of what kind of pictures he hid in such a labyrinth of folders.</p><p>“Nothing you need to know.” Taemin said, double-clicking on one picture that was dated the week before. “Here you go.”</p><p>Minho looked at the photograph. It was clearly Yeojun and him, the joint completely visible and in focus. This picture could get them in serious trouble. He had hoped maybe it would be possible to argue that it was a normal cigarette, but no. Everyone who was even the slightest bit familiar just a little bit, could easily identify it as a J.</p><p>Maybe Yeojun’s worry had been justified. Marijuana in Korea wasn’t a small deal, it was a crime to grow, own and even consume.</p><p>The picture on its own though, Minho had to admit, had a very grungy feel to it. It looked good. The smoke around them made it look a little mysterious and added depth. Taemin was a great photographer and if they weren’t smoking a Joint, he would totally post this picture on his Instagram.</p><p>“This is the only copy I have of it. Do you want to delete it or should I?” Taemin pulled Minho out of his thoughts and handed the laptop over.</p><p>“I’ll do it.” The taller answered and clicked the delete button.</p><p>“Great. My part of the deal is fulfilled. Now to yours. I have edited a small fraction of the pictures we took. I am giving you a chance to tell me if there is one you don’t want in my portfolio if you’d like.”</p><p>Minho thought for a second. He really wanted to see the pictures now that Taemin spoke so fondly about them.</p><p>“Sure. Let me see.” He said and Taemin instantly opened a new folder containing about a dozen photographs. Photographs of him. Almost naked.</p><p>The next minutes passed without either of them saying a word. Minho looked through the pictures, completely fascinated by the way Taemin had made him appear. He had seen many pictures of himself, he had let a few people take pictures of him for his social media, but this was different. Not only because he was not wearing clothes but also because the photographer really knew what he was doing and had the fitting equipment.</p><p>“These are really good.” Minho said after a while. “Can you send these to me as well? I’ll give you my number.”</p><p>“No need, I’ll send them to you on Instagram. Is there one you don’t want to be public?”</p><p>So Taemin still didn’t want to give out his contact information. Minho thought for a moment. He honestly didn’t care about them being public. The longer he looked at the pictures the more detached he felt from them. To him it wasn’t himself on these – not only because he could barely remember taking them – but more so because they looked like legitimate photographs of a model that could be found in an art-book.</p><p>“Nah… Choose which ever.”</p><p>They finished up quickly, A little too quickly for both of their likings but neither would ever admit it.</p><p>“I guess I will see you around then.” Minho said and stood in front of Taemin awkwardly as they were expected to part ways.</p><p>“Sure thing.” Taemin answered and turned around.</p><p>“Are you sure I cannot get your number?” Minho said loudly, making the younger turn around. For a second, he thought the photographer would give in as he didn’t say no immediately. But soon enough he was disappointed.</p><p>“Yeah. Pretty sure. Enjoy your night.” The latter said and walked away, leaving Minho standing by the bench, a little unsure where this night would be going. On one hand he didn’t feel like going back to his friends who had already been completely wasted by the time he left them but on the other hand he had no idea what else to do.</p><p>He texted a friend to find out where they were and then walked towards the river where they said they had found a good space to sit. Arriving, made him realise that he had a lot to catch up to and immediately filled himself a glass of whatever alcohol was lying around in the grass. The moment a dude he didn’t know took out a small bottle of poppers, he knew it was going to be a great night.</p><p>(A/N – poppers are a liquid form drug that is most commonly used for gay sex as it relaxes muscles which makes penetration easier– It usually comes in small bottles that you sniff on. Despite it originating in the gay community, it has made its way into the everyday use by young people who use it to get high. – in this case it just leaves you completely chill and more affected by other substances. If you are interested to know further, leave a comment I’ll answer you with pleasure.)</p><p> </p><p>Throughout the following week Taemin’s mind wandered to Minho several times. Maybe they should have exchanged numbers. But then again, he was sure that, at the very next party, he will meet him again – if he wanted or not. It was hard getting around Choi Minho when frequenting the local nightlife.</p><p>As expected, they met again the next Saturday, exchanging a few words before Taemin got back to his work and Minho kept having a great night - or so it seemed at least. Only sometimes did Taemin feel the older male’s gaze on him and locked eyes with Minho for a few seconds before getting back to his work. More than before did Taemin’s lense find the man of interest amidst the dancing bodies on the dancefloor of the stuffy club he was at tonight.</p><p>It wasn’t exactly his favourite location to shoot pictures as the space was incredibly dark and required a strong flash – something highly uncomfortable for the adjusted eyes of his subjects. Not to speak of the moving bodies that constantly surrounded him. He didn’t mind getting touched on the dance floor that much, he didn’t mind dancing with some of them even. What he did mind was when people came to close while he tried to take a picture of a group of people that were posing for additional time if he couldn’t get a good shot due to the sudden camera movement when he was pushed around.</p><p>On the other hand, it was quite easy to find someone who was up for a little fun. For some reason Taemin really didn’t want to go home alone tonight. Throughout the evening there was one guy who seemed to be surprisingly interested and after checking in with him, it even turned out that the latter was more than glad to be bottoming despite his quite well-built physique. He even bought him several drinks that Taemin drank despite being on duty. Today it felt like a good day to break some principles. He wouldn’t admit that maybe those principles were broken because of a certain tattooed male who had his eyes on him.</p><p>2 am approached fast and he was off work, checking in with the person who hired him as a substitute due to their regular photographer’s illness. Though Minho did pop up around him several times, he never approached him directly, leaving Taemin to do his work. The latter was unsure whether he liked the sudden distance or not. After all, he did enjoy the interactions he had with Minho a lot. Though, he didn’t like his lifestyle, he felt bad for the taller, that needed this unhealthy sort of validation to feel as if he was worth something.</p><p>Nevertheless, he was interesting. He wasn’t like the people he usually hooked up with. Contrasting what he had observed over the last year while he was working as a party photographer, with him, Minho didn’t seem to be in for a fast fuck. If he really wanted it, Taemin was sure that he would have found a way to make him willing. But he didn’t.</p><p>Minho was someone he felt even with. Someone he knew would be up for a lot of fun. Fun he wouldn’t admit he craved.</p><p> </p><p>Minho watched the photographer from time to time. He seemed to be strangely touchy with a pretty muscular dude who kept approaching him throughout the night. At first, he didn’t think much of it but shortly after 2 am he saw them again, Taemin smirking at him as they walked out of the club, surprisingly close to each other, Taemin’s arm around the slightly taller male’s shoulders. Where were they going?</p><p>Even in his intoxicated state of mind, he knew it was strange to follow them, but he did it anyway. He spotted them outside, smoking a cigarette together. One cigarette. Together. Taemin was sitting on the other man’s lap, sideways and currently held onto the cigarette that was in between the dude’s lips.</p><p>It looked a lot more intimate than Minho had ever seen the photographer with another man. Disregarding the blowjob the latter had given him. If he wasn’t that straight, why did he not want to spend the night with him? Who could resist the offer to have sex with Choi Minho? Nothing spoke against it unless the other person wasn’t attracted to dicks.</p><p>Minho stood at the exit for a few more minutes, watching the pair who, at some point, started kissing.  Seeing Taemin kiss another man was a punch into his gut. Not only because he had the desire to be in the other person’s position, but mostly because it crushed his ego. Lee Taemin rejected him. And he didn’t reject him because he was straight. He rejected him despite the fact that he was into guys.</p><p>“Yo, Taem” Minho shouted without thinking twice, the two breaking apart, looking at him with a sceptical look on their face.</p><p>“Minho? What do you want?” Taemin was the first to speak up.</p><p>“You.” The latter said bluntly with a straight face.</p><p>“Please what?”</p><p>“You asked me what I want, I gave you the answer. I want you.” Minho’s tongue was a little heavy, but he was able to speak quite decently regarding the amount of alcohol he had drunken tonight already. He didn’t register the look on Taemin’s face and kept speaking without giving the younger a chance to answer.</p><p>“You have just proven to not be straight so there is no logical reason for you not to sleep with me.”</p><p>“You thought I was straight?” Taemin asked despite knowing the answer to it.</p><p>“Yup”</p><p>“I see. I hope you know what you are getting into.” Taemin said, getting up from the stranger’s lap. It was so much more tempting to spending the night with Choi Minho instead of the random man he met tonight. It had been in his mind for two weeks now. Though he had sworn not to do it, just a few minutes later he found himself in a taxi next to said playboy on their way to the nearest motel.</p><p>“Classy.” He commented when Minho booked a room for two. The place was anything but nice. But at this point neither of them cared anymore. The sexual attraction and desire that had built, especially over the last week, was so strong, they could have done it on the street and it wouldn’t have mattered.</p><p>By the time they were in the elevator, they were all over each other, Taemin initiating the kiss by pressing Minho against the wall of the slowly ascending lift. The kiss was uncontrolled, both drunk which made it even messier than it would have been when they were sober.</p><p>They stumbled out of the elevator when they arrived at their designated floor and Taemin grabbed Minho’s hand, walking towards the room they had booked for the night.</p><p>Getting out of their clothes turned out to be more complicated than expected, both struggling to keep balance while taking off their pants, getting caught in the sleeves of their shirts and almost bumping into each other while they were removing their socks.</p><p>As soon as Taemin was completely naked, he attached his lips to Minho’s neck who was still trying to take off his underwear that was caught around his ankles. He left several hickeys and wet trails between them while he was bending down slightly due to Minho’s constant movements.</p><p>“Taemin. Wait.” The other said with a heavy tongue but the latter didn’t listen. On the other hand, he got even closer, bending down further until he was able to get the briefs off Minho’s feet.</p><p>The position he was in invited Minho to push him onto the floor by his shoulders until he was positioned just the way he wanted him. On his knees, facing his dick, not even two meters from the entrance.</p><p>There was no time for a lot of teasing and Taemin engulfed the taller’s member fully in one go. It felt just as nice as he remembered. No choking, no problem with breathing. Just the saltiness, the weight and the smell of a velvety soft penis. He was already fully erect, and he could feel the blood pumping beneath the smooth skin. For a few seconds, Taemin sucked on it as if it were a lollipop but then he got up again, tumbling for a second because of the sudden relocation of his blood that rushed to his feet. Luckily Minho took a hold of his waist and the pair walked over to the bed, where they fell onto the soft white bedding, heavily making out.</p><p>Easily did Taemin’s hand find Minho’s small dick again, just that this time Minho’s also found his.</p><p>He was noticeably bigger. Both regarding length and width. But it wasn’t addressed as the taller male just started jerking him off while their tongues circled each other in mid-air.</p><p>The room was filled with their panting and an occasional moan from Minho when Taemin teased the spots he had found a few weeks back when he sucked him off. It didn’t take long until Minho hugged Taemin’s body with his strong arms and turned them around, pressing the smaller into the matrass with his weight, their dicks rubbing against each other without any sort of rhythm to it. Completely erratic.</p><p>Shortly, Minho broke the flow by moving his fingers towards Taemin’s behind, trying to prepare him for what was to come. His hand was slapped away and the younger sat up, leaning against the wall.</p><p>“I don’t bottom baby.” Taemin almost sang, his voice deeper than Minho was used to.</p><p>“I don’t either.” He added and they looked at each other for a few seconds, not knowing how to continue.</p><p>“Don’t like it?”</p><p>“Nope. You?”</p><p>“Tried it, didn’t like it. Never doing it again.”</p><p>Both shrugged and waited for the other person to do something.</p><p>“What now?” Minho asked, unsure of how to handle the situation. Stopping now didn’t feel right.</p><p>“I mean, we don’t have to stick it in to have a great time, do we?” Taemin smirked and moved forwards, now sitting on Minho’s lap, their members touching.</p><p>“I like the way you think.” The taller replied and Taemin answered it with a forceful kiss onto his full lips.</p><p>It was Minho’s hand who started rubbing their dicks together, the difference in size being more apparent than ever. Several times did his own dick slap back onto his abdomen because he wanted to bring his fist up to Taemin’s head as well – which freed his small length completely. It was slightly humiliating that the younger male was so well equipped while he wasn’t. But Taemin wasn’t making a deal out of it so Minho’s drunk mind soon enjoyed the embarrassment making him want to go even further.  </p><p>Taemin had to admit, the taller knew exactly what he was doing. His hand was working wonders on Taemin’s penis and he hadn’t kissed a person who was as agile and creative with his mouth as Minho. In addition the other’s body way absolutely stunning. His own hands had been wandering around Minho’s body, enjoying the firmness of his muscles, especially on his arms, and tickling the nipples just slightly.</p><p>More than to anything else did Minho react when the younger pulled his hair. When the tattooed male sped up his hand, Taemin took his freedom to raise his ass off his legs, now towering over the other, pulling his head back while he kissed him from above.</p><p>“Can I rub it on your asshole?” Minho asked at one point, his hands still working on their members, catching his own just as it was about to escape his grip once more.</p><p>“If you stick it in, I will kill you.” Taemin said but turned around to give Minho the access he wanted. He didn’t have problems with submitting to another man. He just really didn’t find any pleasure in having another person’s dick up his ass. It was uncomfortable, sometimes even painful and despite people telling him it was just about training, he wasn’t intrigued to ever try it again.</p><p>“You have a tattoo?” Minho exclaimed the second Taemin had turned around. The phoenix tattoo that was placed on his hip hadn’t been visible before and the taller couldn’t hide his surprise.</p><p>“You are surprised?” Taemin gave back. And Minho used his free hand to touch the inked skin. It was a very well-made tattoo. He liked it. It added even a little more flavour to Taemin’s overall appearance.</p><p>“You are not as boring as I thought.”</p><p>“Boring? That’s not what you should tell the one who is offering their ass for you to masturbate on. Shut up. And if you stick it in, I will rip your tiny dick off.”</p><p>“No need to be offensive. I know you will.” Minho answered and aligned the head of his cock with Taemin’s ass, helping by pulling one cheek aside while his second hand guided his erection.</p><p>It didn’t take more than a few seconds for Taemin to bring his hands back, spreading his cheeks apart, his face falling onto the bedding because of the sudden lack of support. He didn’t mind though. It felt good. To make it even better, he used his free hand to gather up some saliva, spreading it all over Taemin’s crack his wet crown now gliding along easily.</p><p>Minho then made sure to cup Taemin’s testicles with his now wet hand, massaging them along the way. The massaging turned into almost juggling as Minho played with the two balls inside of the sack.</p><p>With his other hand, he repeatedly rubbed his dick along Taemin’s hole, varying his movements by sometimes gently patting his head against it and almost smacking it onto the now wet skin.</p><p>“This feels amazing.” Minho moaned while his vision tilted for a second. He was running out of self-control and was about to press a little too hard – almost breaching the tight hole. This ended in Taemin turning around immediately, throwing himself onto a kneeling Minho. The latter wasn’t stable enough to keep himself up – hence they tumbled onto the floor where Taemin sat on his chest as soon as they had untangled their limbs. He was facing Minho’s dick – the taller only able to see Taemin’s back.</p><p>Minho wasn’t sure what to expect, but he knew that he had fucked up.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” He said with his eyes closed. The impact on the floor made his head hurt even more than it had before.</p><p>Taemin didn’t answer but the rough treatment of his balls was answer enough. Though Taemin was currently giving him a handjob – which was fantastic- the pressure applied to his testicles was too forceful to be comfortable. Not hard enough for it to be painful but hard enough to show his displeasure with the move Minho had made.</p><p>“Not cool.” The younger said before he let go of Minho’s sack, the latter exhaling in relief. “Suck me.” Taemin added and lifted his ass to align his member with Minho’s face. Blowjobs were something Minho only occasionally did. It wasn’t usually expected of him. Taemin’s dick looked delicious though, and he didn’t waste a second, going right in, closing his lips around the tip.</p><p>To his surprise, Taemin did the same, once more taking his penis into his mouth, bobbing up and down almost aggressively which lead to it slipping out several times. It was messy, there was spit everywhere, wet sounds filled the room, especially whenever Taemin decided to lower himself a little further, his dick reaching the back of Minho’s throat.</p><p>After a few minutes of them sucking each other off, Minho mumbled something around Taemin’s shaft, which made the latter pull out for a second to let him talk.</p><p>“I am close.” He whispered in a hoarse voice, taking Taemin’s dick back into his mouth right after.</p><p>Taemin observed how Minho’s hips started convulsing and soon later, he felt him cum inside his mouth. He didn’t swallow. Instead, he turned around and kissed Minho full on, not letting him regain his breath for even a second.</p><p>“A present from you to yourself. Swallow it.” Taemin said, waiting patiently for a teary-eyed Choi Minho to do as he said. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought to see the other so wrecked. Him being the reason for it made it feel even better.</p><p>“I’ll take the freedom to cum on your ass.” He then added and Minho nodded. He was obviously too tired to talk and even turning around on his stomach seemed to be a hard task at this point. Taemin didn’t mind and stroked himself while sitting on Minho’s thighs, releasing all over the taller’s backside soon after, a grunt escaping his throat when he came.</p><p>Neither Minho nor Taemin were still capable of getting home. They fell asleep on the soft bed of the trashy motel and woke up the next day, limbs tangled both hungover.</p><p>It was awkward. Taemin was the first to wake up but the moment he was trying to untangle his leg from Minho’s long limbs, he woke the taller up as well.</p><p>“What time is it?” the latter asked, his voice hoarse, and rubbed his eyes. “FUCK I am still drunk.”</p><p>“It’s 8am” Taemin said with a look towards the bedside clock.</p><p>“SHIT.” Minho groaned. “Go back to sleep.”</p><p>Taemin didn’t listen, instead he took a shower and when he came back to the room, Minho was sitting at the edge of the bed, holding onto his head. For a second, Taemin wondered how much alcohol the other had had last night, but then again it probably hadn’t been just alcohol.</p><p>He wasn’t feeling that bad and was putting on his clothes when Minho turned around, facing him.</p><p>“So that tattoo was real.” Minho said when his eyes found the phoenix on Taemin’s hips once more as the latter put on his shirt.</p><p>“I still don’t get why you are so surprised. I am 27 years old.”</p><p>“You’re leaving?”</p><p>“Before you call me boring again, I would rather leave.” Taemin said, putting on his jacket.</p><p>“Will you stay if I say you are interesting?” Minho said getting up from the bed in all his naked glory.</p><p>Taemin didn’t know what to answer at first. He just stared the taller’s body down. His drunk mind hadn’t been capable of fully registering the perfect body proportions and the confident aura that surrounded this beautiful man.  It was dangerous. He couldn’t let his guard down. He didn’t want to fall for Minho. He was only trouble.</p><p>Minho was getting closer, his naked frame soon pressed on his clothed body, pulling him closer by the waist. Taemin didn’t do anything. He didn’t push him away. He knew what was coming but he didn’t turn his head. He let Choi Minho kiss him. Right then and there.</p><p>It felt so right yet so wrong. The kiss lasted longer than Taemin had wanted it to. There was something about Choi Minho that made him overthrow all his principles. He knew he wasn’t the only one. Minho had made many people lose themselves and he had been there watching from the VIP section, promising himself he would never be one of them.</p><p>“I am sorry, I gotta go.” Taemin then cut the kiss short, putting on his shoes refusing to look back at the naked male who seemed to be a little disappointed.</p><p>The last thing Taemin heard when he stormed out of the room was Minho’s soft voice saying:</p><p> </p><p>“See You Again.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/><br/>A/N:</p><p><br/>Find all my stories in one place:    <span class="u"><a href="https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1431224/aimrwv-masterlist-2-0">MASTERLIST</a></span>   --&gt; (Ao3 links provided on the top right corner!)</p><p> </p><p>Thank you soso much for reading!</p><p><br/>I am bad at using Ao3 since I am based on AFF so idk how to link shit, I hope this worked. ANywAy: There is an NSFW story art. It was made by an amazing artist who also helped me with some of the visual descriptions of Minho (Thank her for the crotch and lip tattoo.) FIND HER ON TWITTER for the full version: <span class="u"><a href="https://twitter.com/bonbonsfw">@BONBONSFW</a></span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>I also have a twitter but it is less interesting than hers XD <span class="u"><a href="https://twitter.com/aimrwv">@AIMRWV</a></span> - same as my Ao3 and AFF username.<br/><br/>Have a great day and leave a comment if you enjoyed it! &lt;3 (or Kudos if you don't have time heheheh)<br/><br/>xx<br/>R</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>